The Fugitoid
Professor Zayton Honeycutt, also known as the Fugitoid, is an alien "fugitive" android who aids and travels with the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance and their friends in the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Saga. History Professor Honeycutt is an alien from the planet D'Hoonib, a planet of humanoid scientists (himself included) obsessed with penetrating the highest truths of the universe. Prior to meeting the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, he was paid by people of Kamino to create the Clone Army for the Republic. In the same time after the death of the Jedi Master who hired him Sifo-Dyas, Honeycutt began to regret himself and vow not to make any weapons to dangerous criminals like the Sith. While working on a new form of psionic technology, Darth Sidious came looking for him and tried to force Honeycutt to build them weapons. When Honeycutt refused, due to his previous guilt for making the Clone Army for the Republic, Sidious and his first apperntice Darth Maul attacked him, destroying everything in sight, including his body. To save his life, Honeycutt's robot assistant placed Zayton's brain in its own robot body. A man merged with machine, he was reborn as a cyborg. When the Sidious found out he was still alive, he deemed him a criminal; A Fugitive Android. Thus he was called the Fugitoid. In spite of his hardships, Professor Honeycutt eventually found friendly allies in the Utroms, the Republic, and the Jedi Council who aid him in his efforts against the Sith. Trivia *When Councelor Vallorum discovered the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance after he and the Jedi learned that they met Zordon of Eltar, it was Professor Honneycutt who recruited the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance into the Republic in "Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace." *Professor Honneycutt is revealed to be an old friend of Zordon's and has agreed to recreate the Clone Army and made them immune to Order 66. *Professor Honneycutt will rescue The 100 Acre Avatar League, Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Heckle and Jeckle, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon and Cornwall, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Mike Wheeler, Eleven, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers, Max Mayfield, Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes, the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, and Carpet (along with Ryder and the PAW Patrol secretly) from Thanos's snap in Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War. Category:HEROES Category:Cyborgs Category:Scientists Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:TMNT Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies